в è ł ł ƒ ł o w e r
by S e r p e r i o r
Summary: Admittedly, she did rather enjoy his presence—as well as his awkward mannerisms. ღ Quick Drabbles — ten shots ღ
1. solace

Greetings from x0SilverFeathersx0 (that's the penname all my Kagome-centric works are posted under, for those who didn't know)! I sorta get bored of working with only Kagome now and then, and there are other female characters I love so much, so I thought I'd start off with Kikyou on my secondary account. I love Kikyou—just sayin'.

**Disclaimer: **I suppose since these are required, I must say, "I do not own anything of this fic but the idea!"

b e l l f l o w e r — I

"How curious a man you are," murmured Kikyou, one keen eye cracked open to survey the shinobi to her left.

Uchiha Itachi settled down beside the woman, legs crossed and his hands resting on his kneecaps. "I couldn't sleep."

"Has there ever been a night whence you could?"

Itachi turned his head towards her, regarding her thoughtfully. "I could ask the same of you, Kikyou-san."

She smiled an indicipherable smile, both eyes closed again. "Shall we make good use of this time meditating together, Uchiha-san?"

The male nodded his response.

In quiescence the two relished their peace and temporary detachment from the physical, mundane world.


	2. hands

Thank you, just.x.a., I agree wholeheartedly with your sentiments, and am delighted to have found another who also enjoys Kikyou's character so much. :)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I suppose since these are required, I must say, "I do not own anything of this fic but the idea!"

b e l l f l o w e r — II

"I have told you once before," she said in a warning tone, an arrow nocked in her bow, "I can sense your presence."

He acknowledged her with a curt nod. "Of that I am aware, Kikyou-san."

"Then why is it you choose to persist in your invasive actions?"

Itachi did not bat an eyelash, as he cryptically fielded, "You will faint, again, from food deprivation."

The priestess narrowed her eyes, though her weapon remained in place.

"You've been observing me."

Disregarding her passive accusation, Itachi reached into pocket. He held his hand out to her after, a pile of rice crackers lying above paper wrapping on his unfurled palm.

Kikyou contemplated the offering with guarded brown eyes.

A moment of silence stretched out between them, with not even the morning songbirds to shatter it.

She turned away from the shinobi, her single movement—amid the susurrant, emerald grass—deliberate and agile.

"Leave this place, Uchiha-san, and return to your village," directed Kikyou, with a firmness in her voice, as she walked away. "The Shikon no Tama will never be passed from my hands onto yours; it is futile to keep trying."

Itachi's lips quirked in mild amusement.


	3. energy

Just another drabble for tonight before I hit the hay. Thanks for reading, everyone!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I suppose since these are required, I must say, "I do not own anything of this fic but the idea!"

b e l l f l o w e r — III

"And _I_ have told _you_," said Itachi, with the slightest hint of pleasure in his voice, "that you would surely faint from lack of nourishment."

Kikyou's eyes were wide as she gazed up at the man, whom was holding her upper body up from the dewy forest floor.

There was a certain _smugness _in his inky obsidian orbs.

Her astonishment morphed into chagrin, and then spiraled up to the surface and emerged as vexation.

"Uchiha… Itachi," she enunciated weakly, her dampened eyebrows shifting in place as she now glared reproachfully at him. "You will release m—"

The woman's demand was cut off by a rice cracker, delivered to her open mouth in a swift motion.

"Eat," he interjected, helping her into a sitting-up position.

Kikyou felt heat rise to her cheeks (a very foreign sensation), and she instinctively brought the bow in her right hand to her chest.

The rice cracker near-melted in the cavern past her unmoving lips.


	4. senses

After one or two chapters of _Bellflower_ I shall be heading off to go work on my Kagome-centric stories. :) **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I suppose since these are required, I must say, "I do not own anything of this fic but the idea!"

b e l l f l o w e r — IV

"Will you not go back already?" said Kikyou with an edge in her tone.

The storm hailed down upon the earth and Itachi, eager to drench the latter and his standard-Uchiha attire in its pure essence.

Occupying his nostrils was the scent of the wet earth, a divine aroma.

His ears had long since extended an inviting hand to the _pitter _and _patter _of rainfall (as well as to the _boom _of the occasional thunder).

He could practically taste the weather in all its glory, the flavor sweet and inexplicable otherwise.

A priestess garbed in white and red stood before his eyes, remaining dry under a traditional black-paper umbrella.

Her lips were curved downward in an expression of displeasure.

Nevertheless—

"No," Itachi responded calmly, his palms over the kneecaps of his crossed legs. "I will not."

Kikyou's frown became more pronounced.

He gazed up into her eyes, strands of his sodden hair clinging to his porcelain skin.

"You obstinate man," she intoned as her grasp on her umbrella tightened.

Then, she held her arm out over him, offering him her shield from the rain.

It was her turn to be doused—just like him.

Narrowed brown eyes and calculating onyx orbs maintained their lock on each other.


	5. speak

Since I've uploaded a bunch of stuff tonight under x0SilverFeathersx0, I thought it wouldn't hurt to do the same for s e r p e r i o r. :)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I suppose since these are required, I must say, "I do not own anything of this fic but the idea!"

b e l l f l o w e r — V

"I have a younger sister, far away from this shrine," started Kikyou in a quiet tone.

Itachi glanced askance at her before returning his gaze to the green plains ahead, wordless.

"If you so refuse to keep a distance from myself and the jewel, won't you at least humor me in a decent conversation?" the priestess queried in a dry tone, straightening her back as she did.

"Have you grown so lonely in this desolate place that you would need me to do so?"

She blinked at him, and then followed his line of vision.

"Yes," she admitted softly after a long, pensive moment. "That may be correct, Uchiha-san."

Itachi was quiet.

.

.

.

"I, too, am an older sibling; for a younger brother named Sasuke."


	6. simpatico

Another for you guys!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I suppose since these are required, I must say, "I do not own anything of this fic but the idea!"

b e l l f l o w e r — VI

"If you yearn to be alone no longer, leave from this place."

Kikyou frowned at him. "If only it were that simple."

"And why is it not?" asked Itachi in an indicipherable tone.

"I… This duty, bequeathed to me, is mine to uphold."

"Although your happiness lies just in the reach of your fingertips?"

Chuckling bitterly to herself, Kikyou chided, "You are a cruel man, teasing me of such unattainable things. Have you no shame?"

Itachi regarded her with a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

"We are not unlike," he confessed.


	7. choice

Perhaps I shall just finish this up tonight since I know where I want to head with the remaining chapters, anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I suppose since these are required, I must say, "I do not own anything of this fic but the idea!"

b e l l f l o w e r — VII

"Kikyou, just listen to my reasoning and come back with me!" demanded a silver-haired individual as he extended a hand towards the priestess. "There's no use in you staying at this shrine anymore, she's dead! She's _been _dead—"

"Inuyasha," snapped Kikyou, her eyes hard with resolution, "I have long-ago made myself clear, I will not keep repeating myself to you time and time again."

The male shrunk back from her cutting reply.

"Please," the woman added in a marginally softer tone as her shoulders lowered, "allow me to do this, Inuyasha, for this is the path I have chosen."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his golden-honey orbs concealed behind silver bangs.

"You're—you're not thinking straight right now, Kikyou…" he whispered in contention as he advanced a step. "The old Kikyou—the _real_ you—wouldn't be acting like this."

As the sound of his footfalls increased and his lean-built physique drew nearer and nearer the priestess moved back, wary.

"Inuyasha—"

"You'll thank me for this later, Kikyou, when we're both back where we belong."

"Stop, Inuyasha," she breathed, combating the instinctive urge to reach for her bow. "It is not of my wish to harm you!"

_—zing_, sang a fine kunai as it glided through the air.

A slim albeit deep cut opened up in subsequence on the silver-haired male's cheek, oozing a thin line of blood.

"You will leave her to her own discretion regarding this matter," enunciated Uchiha Itachi's sonorous baritone.


	8. bloom

I shall finish the remaining two another time, heh. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I suppose since these are required, I must say, "I do not own anything of this fic but the idea!"

b e l l f l o w e r — VIII

Itachi held the violet blossom out to her.

Her eyes swept over the flower's star-shaped appearance and white-kissed center.

Then she nodded, an appreciative smile curving her lips.

The woman stayed still as Itachi raised the delicacy to her right ear, tucking it in among her raven hair; his fleeting touch was gentle.

Once finished he stepped back to survey the final product.

"_Kikyou_," was his cryptic conclusion.

She smiled at him, disregarding the question in her mind of whether he was referring to her or the _flower_ itself. "Itachi…"


	9. change

I'm was thrilled to read about how much you guys enjoy this story! I do plan on ending _Bellflower _at ten chapters, but I've decided to write more Kikyou/Itachi after. :) fairytwin — there isn't any time left to exhibit Itachi's jealousy, though that element may be present in my next upcoming story! sadgirl91 — I can't reveal whatever might've been between Kikyou and Inuyasha, but for sure the latter was more infatuated with the former.

**Disclaimer: **I suppose since these are required, I must say, "I do not own anything of this fic but the idea!"

b e l l f l o w e r — IX

Under the sympathetic moonbeams of the frigid night she bid him goodbye.

It was what she had been waiting for, this moment, of when he would at last relieve her of his burdensome presence and return to his ninja village.

—and yet, she was painfully susceptible to the invasion of dismay looming over her heart.

Tomorrow, she would awake to a tranquil day, with no one to subtly yet forcibly pester her into maintaining her regular mealtimes.

She would go back to meditating in absolute silence, without the slight _shift _of Itachi joining her on the grassy floor in her ear.

Next week, or the week after, when it rained her black-paper umbrella would be for her own—and only her own—usage.

As she had done before his arrival, she would regress to speaking only to the birds and trees of her younger sister.

There would remain no dark-eyed shinobi suggesting she slough off her responsibilities—to tell her that they were the same.

If Inuyasha chose to come before her again, this time she would have to wield her bow.

The bellflower she kept preserved between the pages of her favorite book would have to be pressed into conservation, for it was the last of her gifts.

He held both her hands in his, and they gazed into each other's eyes in silence.

It was not a silence that was unnerving or tense, but one that was mutual and understanding. A silence the two of them—and only them—had shared many times before, and enjoyed.

"Itachi," she murmured.

He lowered his head to hers, and on her forehead left her with a chaste, meaningful kiss.

They stayed that way for a while that was still too fleeting for her.

"One day, Kikyou," the man whispered against her skin, the biting winds unable to overcome the heat he induced from her.

She closed her pensive eyes, and he gave her hands a final squeeze before pulling away.

.

.

.

When the cold traveled down her spine and coiled up in her stomach, Kikyou reopened her eyes.

There was only air before her, and the shinobi—Uchiha Itachi—was gone without a trace.

She brought a furled fist before her chest, her lips pursed in a tight line.

As the tears trickled down her cheeks, as the wind sang, she relayed her last message to him through the distance:

_I will wait until that day. _


End file.
